Remember
by AnyyThingg
Summary: Chihiro lost months of her life, memories long gone. She struggles with finding what she's lost, so what happens when she's pulled back to the place it started? When she doesn't remember anyone from that time? When the spirits need the human girl to restore balance? She means more to the spirit realm than anyone had realized.
1. chapter one

_this story will involve other hayao miyazaki characters, although the main story line will revolve around Spirited Away charcaters, other film characters just being fillers. that being said, this will not be a crossover, the miyazaki characters i put into this story won't have the background as the movies they came from._ _if there is a certain miyazaki character you wish to make ab appearance, please, let me know._ xoxo

Not for the first time, Chihiro sat on the large head carved from rock, legs tucked underneath her with her school book resting on her lap. The large, red, weathered entrance called to her, pulling her towards. She didn't dare to enter though, not after the time from ten years ago. She and her family had lost months off their lives after coming from there, none of them remembering what had happened.

Yet she couldn't find herself capable of leaving, something always bring her back to this exact spot, if she had courage she would have even entered it. She didn't, though, fear holding onto her tightly.

She looked down at her book, not quite seeing the words, instead eyes trained on the purple hair tie that was still as perfect as the day it appeared in her hair. Coincidentally the same day she came from the old plaster building.

Chihiro had gone through years of therapy, the idea of forgetting so much tearing her mind apart. She had no idea what had happened and it scared her to know something bad could have happened; she had always been an over the top child. She remembered begging her parents to tell her what had happened only for them to grow frustrated with her, screaming repeatedly that they didn't remember either.

No one had been able to explain the families disappearance, nor their magical reappearance. It had come as a shock to everyone, the family returning the exact same way they had left, nearly nothing out of place. Chihiro fought the urge to scream, memories she didn't know pushing against her head, fighting to be seen.

Like so long ago the wind blew towards her back, once more pushing to the large entrance. She fought the urge to shiver, the urge to run in screaming.

"So this is where you've been!" Chihiro jumped form her spot of the rock, tumbling to the ground.

"Nausicaä!" She screamed at her best friend, enraged that the girl would sneak up on her. The redhead knew of her friend's paranoia, more times than not taking advantage of it. "What are you doing here?" She'd kept the place hidden from her friend for a reason, not wanting anyone to know about her place.

Nausicaä looked around, wow etched into her face as she took in the large plaster building in front of her. "What is this place?"

"You don't know?" Chihiro questioned skeptically, butt still planted firmly on the ground; Nausicaä had lived in this town since the day she was born. Nausicaä shook her head in answer to Chihiro's question. "It's an old amusement park," she said, reciting the same words her father had said so long ago.

Nausicaä laughed, taking her best friends words as a joke. "I'd know if there was, or had been, an amusement park here, Chi. I've never seen this place, nor heard about it."

Chihiro nodded her head as she stood up, dusting dirt off of herself, bending over she picked her book back up repeating the dusting process on it. "Where are you going?" She screamed loudly, eyes focusing on the girl heading through the entrance way.

"I wanna look around," she replied, giving her friend a duh look.

Chihiro rushed forward, hands grabbing onto her friends arm, like she hand done to her mom so long ago. She shook her head, trying disband the past from her head, she couldn't afford to fall into her mind right now. "You can't! Nausicaä!"

Nausicaä froze and turned to her friend, looking the frightened brunette over. "What's wrong, Chihiro?" Her hands grasped said girls shoulders, expecting the girl for an injuries.

"You can't go in there!"

"Why not?"

"Please," Chihiro begged, tears rushing out against her will, "do not go in there." She hiccuped, a sob breaking her words.

Nausicaä nodded her head, "We won't then, we can just go home." Chihiro nodded her head, tears still streaming down her face. Pulling her sleeve down over her her balled hand, Nausicaä dabbed at the tear streaks. She cooed softly, "What's wrong?"

Chihiro shook her head, hands balled into the hem of her too big shirt, "Please don't ever go in there." Nausicaä nodded, intent on doing the only thing Chihiro had ever asked of her. "It's a dangerous place." The girl with a blocked a past didn't want her best friend to experience the same place.

"I understand," Nausicaä said softly, eyes taking in the girl, "I won't go in." She turned to look back at the building that had reduced her friend to puddle and sighed, "C'mon, let's get you home."

Home as in Nausicaä's house.

Chihiro nodded, arms once more wrapped around her friends, wanting to make sure the girl didn't disappear on her. Chihiro hopped her best friend would heed her advice, stay clear of the amusement park.


	2. chapter two

Chihiro watched the rain pour, her eyes trained on nothing, yet looking at everything, as she listened to her therapist drone on. It was the same every time she came, she would sit quietly listening and he would talk about himself. The problems he had with his girlfriend, how he wasn't appreciated enough, how he wanted more in life than what he was offered. She didn't understand how he had gotten this job and she wondered if he did this with all his patients. At first he had tried talking to her, tried getting her to open up, but she hadn't and he had. He probably just wanted her parents money to keep rolling in, they would do anything to fix their strange daughter.

"It's over," she said easily as she stood, like usual scaring the distracted man. He looked at his watch with surprise, only now realizing that their session had come to an end. She rolled her eyes at his lack of professionalism; she stretched, arms high in the air and back arched, satisfied with the random bone pops she heard in response.

He smiled at her, the professional mask he wore for her parents sliding into view. "I guess so," he said easily, "maybe next time we will hit a break through." She snorted at his comment, knowing they wouldn't. Knowing he would go on and on and on about his life, his problems, and things he shouldn't be telling her. The brunette wished she didn't have to come here anymore, or at least wished she could get a new therapist who didn't want to talk at all.

The teen didn't wait for the male to walk her out, doing it herself, and unsurprisingly her parents were waiting outside the door. Her father at the very end reading a magazine every waiting room seemed to have, her mother three seats away scrolling through something on her phone. The space between her parents nothing new, one more thing that had changed since their return from the amusement park. They hadn't been the same, each preferring time apart then time together. Chihiro nor her father were stupid, they both knew her mother was seeing someone else, yet neither of them cared enough to say anything.

"Ready to go?" Her father asked as he smiled at her, throwing the reading material on the chair next to him. She smiled and nodded her head, walking over to her he threw an arm over her shoulder. "How was today's session?"

She shrugged her shoulders, not one much for words. "It was same old same old." He smiled brightly at her, probably assuming her and her therapist hit a good point in her problems. She didn't have the heart to tell her father nothing had changed for her, that she was still the same girl she had been before coming here, that she probably wouldn't change. She didn't talk to her mother much, neither of them having anything to say to one another. Her father had easily become one of her best friends. They had always been close, but now they were even closer, she was thankful for the man who raised her.

Her dad opened his mouth to say something, only for her mother to rush past them, bumping into said male. He sneered at his wife, wanting to snap out at the woman who didn't even care about their daughter, he didn't however. He knew how Chihiro felt about people's attention, he wouldn't willingly put her through something she feared. He sighed as he looked back down at her, "Wanna stop and get some ice cream?"

"No," her mother spoke up for her, "I wanna go straight home."

"It's a good thing I wasn't asking you."

Chihiro fought the urge to laugh at her fathers comeback, her mother would only pile a list of chores for her to do if she did. "No, thank you. I'm kind of tired, I'm ready to go home." Honestly, she wouldn't mind some ice cream right now, but she knew the woman walking in front of them would only cause them both problems later on if she said yes.

Nodding her father asked, "Tomorrow?"

"After school?" He nodded his head and she smiled, "Sure."

 _i just wanted to give a little insight to her life at home, the next chapter will start picking up. xoxo_


	3. chapter three

Chihiro sat in her class as kids piled out the door, heading to the nearest place to eat. She didn't bother moving, she hadn't brought a packed lunch nor any money and if she was being honest she wasn't even hungry. It was rare for the teenager to get hungry enough to eat during school hours, even rarer for her to actually eat. So as the kids who weren't her friends left in groups she stayed in the classroom gazing out the window.

It was a beautiful day today, it was cloudy and light rain caressed anything it could touch with its wide reaching arms. She could feel the warmth of the sun but the bright ways weren't out enough to blind her sensitive eyes. Days like this were her favorite; days like this she wouldn't both making an appearance at the amusement-park-that-wasn't-actually-an-amusement-park.

"Chihiro?" The quite brunette looked up towards the speaker, in the doorway stood her teacher with an apologetic smile, "Are you busy?" Chihiro shook her head because when was she ever busy? "Good! We have a new student and all the other students are busy. I know this is allot to ask but can you show him around?" Chihiro didn't reply as she scooted her chair back before standing up, quietly making her way towards her teacher; even her foots steps were near silent.

As they walked towards the office her teacher droned on and on about the new student, telling her stuff that she didn't care to know. She mostly blocked the woman out, not bothering to retain any of the information. Chihiro would show the new student around, show him his classes and what to do, and when she was done he'd find a group of friends that he belonged to. Chihiro had been through this more than once, showing new kids around only to be left behind in the end; not that she really minded all that much.

Chihiro hadn't been expecting the beautiful male waiting for her in the office, the first that crossing her mind was that he wouldn't stick around all that long. "Chihiro," her teach said with a smile, "this is Kohaku. Kohaku this is Chihiro." The boy smiled in away that said he already knew who his student guide would be, but that would be stupid because Chihiro didn't know him.

His hair was dark and long, much longer than her own, and cascading down his back in a beautiful mane. His skin was pale and porcelain white, a sharp contrast to her tinted skin. His face was sharp and well defined, he was tall and thin and even through his school uniform Chihiro could see that his body was more than just skin and bones.

"Hello," his voice was melodious. Had she heard it somewhere?

"Hi."

"I'm Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." His green eyes held something Chihiro couldn't quite place, an emotion wasn't sure she had ever felt.

"Isn't that the name of a river?" She remembered visiting it as a child, the memory blurry and unrecognizable now. It was like a piece of paper, the edges burned and ruined from ever being read again.

His smile grew wide and displayed a perfect row of blinding white teeth, "It is." She nodded and didn't say anything else, her sudden quietness not deterring the boy walking next to her. She wanted to reply to him, something about him called to her in a way that wasn't foreign, in a way that was comforting. But she couldn't, wouldn't; she didn't know what to say or how to act, her awkwardness one curse out of many.

So that was how she spent the first half of her day, showing the student around. Her had gained much attention and by the second half of school he was gone and nowhere to be seen. The cooler kids had gone crazy looking for him, wanting to be his friend more than he seemed to want to be theirs.

Chihiro found herself oddly drawn to him. As she showed him around his eyes had rarely left her, his attention plastered to her. It was new and exciting experience.

It was best she stayed away from him.


End file.
